best_inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MatatagiHayato1/my fan fictoin
To restore the football they have been stolen, we, the Raimon Eleven football players started an adventure to find the 11 legendary football players to build the best team of the history, based in Master D especifications: Daisuke Endou In our last journey we visited a parallel world created by us (based in King Arthur's tale), we defeated Perfect Cascade team, headed by the android Ley Luke, thanks to the new powers acquired by Kinako and me, so we could complete the Mixitrans with the master dragon and the own King Arthur. We only need one power left to end this legendary team and restore our football and rescue Endou coach! However, when a new and mysterious character will come to the field, who's named Saru (and was suspiciously looks like me) we disappear of that place and we would transported to another place… ... 200 years in future, El Dorado's stage -We lost him, sir! They really disappear!— -How could it be possible?! We send our ship to bring their here! It's not possible they escape and nothing else! They haven't their time machine caravan!—claim furious El Dorado's boss Chaos gripped by moments of the men was there. Alarms rang throughout the venue, and small earthquakes were felt around. It seemed that the tremors were causing extensive damage, but the truth was It was quite annoying not stopped. Nobody understood what just happened. At that time, a small figure appeared through the front door of the headquarters. A gray hood covered his face, leaving out only what looked like a white beard. Beside him, another figure slightly higher, with white hair and aviation glasses in his eyes also made an appearance -So, so… it seems like you don't consider that a journey like that could entail this consequences, wright?— -Saru! – claimed El Dorado's boss -I don't know why are you so impressed. At least, we toke him aware a pararel world that was very fragile. It lies within the possibilities— -What are you talking about?— -Obviously, about your plan. Or I may say OUR plan? It's obvious we both had the same idea, but I should admit you're up of my possibilities… for now— Some of the members of El Dorado began to cross their eyes, glancing at Saru while wondering if they really were thinking the same thing. The silence came over the room as the Dorado's boss frowned his face and reflected concern -That face is not normal. It's weird something I said? – said Saru -Saru… they're not here. My subedits didn't take them off of that parallel world. We lost him! INAZUMA ELEVEN GO: CHRONO STONE 1 Bifurcation! Delta's Attack! ... The sky stay calm, with a bluish tint as never before glimpsed. The sun shines and presses, however, the temperauture is really nice. The breeze blows gently, as if it were tradewinds. The way is clear and only glimpsed miles of grassland. Flowers are appreciated, but there are some wet because of the dew that covers them. A drop of one of the flowers spilling and impacts Kinako's face, waking her. She open her eyes slowly, as if she had been having a dream that wouldn't wake up. She rubs her eyes and gently lifted her back, moving from lying to sitting. She tries to remember what had happened just before they disappeared from King Arthur's world and finally remembered she was with Fey and all the other Raimon members, except Aoi and Tenma -¡Fey!—she screams, worried Kinako turns her head around and, fortunally, Fey is there. He was besides her, lying on the grass, sleeping deeply. While Kinako saw Fey, she could breathe quiet. She looks Fey's face and then listen how he breathe when he's sleeping, so she replies with a big smile. However, not all Raimon members are with them. A few meters of Fey is Taiyo, who was face down with his head turned slightly to the left. Besides him, back to back, it's Tsurugi, while a few feet to the right of Kyousuke are laying Shindou and Akane. It was striking that they no longer wear the armors of the Knights of the Round Table, being all of them dressed with the Raimon tracksuit (including Akane, who was wearing the manager's tracksuit). Fey began to open his green eyes slowly, prompting Kinako forget for a moment the other team members that were there and quickly became interested in his state -Fey! I'm so glad you're okay!— -Kinako? Where…?— -I don't know, Fey. I also just woke up, and the first thing I've found were you lying unconscious next to me and with some of our team members— Fey looked quickly the zone and saw that only were 6 Raimon members, including him, there -Where could our friends be?—asked the young Rune At that moment, Taiyo, Tsurugi, Shindou and Akane started to awakening. Akane almost had a rollover when she saw how close was to Shindou, but quickly regains consciousness and asks everyone if they were well -What just happened?—Asked Taiyo -Just a moment ago, Daisuke was annoying to Nishiki because he was celebrating the success without the final member of the legendary team… and then I believed I saw ship but… the rest it's not clear…- said Shindou -First of all we must find the others. All of us were dropped of King Arthur's world at the same time so, in theory, we should end in the same place—said Fey -We should check the area before we start the quest. We don't know yet were we are, but…- -What's wrong, Tsurugi?—asked Fey -Probably we are in some temporary era— -But this time we "traveled" without an artefacto. The one who dropped us of the paralel world really wanted us to stay here—Said Shindou -Stopped we will not do anything. Let's make the preparations—asked Taiyo ... ***-Hi!— A boy with a rather stature, triking white hair and aviation glasses were approaching slowly. Tenma and Aoi, who were there, were quick to get defensive. However, the young stranger wasn't surprised about Tenma and Aoi's reaction and what he did was remove his aviation glasses and upload a bit above his eyes. Then, Aoi saw his eyes were very similar, if they were not identical, to Tenma's -Those eyes… They're exactly like yours, Tenma!—said Aoi*** Tenma had just woken up. He was startled, thinking maybe it was all a dream and he probably was in his bed or in Wandaba's caravan time machine with the other Raimon members. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't in any of the two places He was in abed, there's no doubt about it. The room looked several stone blocks and had a manual campfire a few meters away maintaining a comfortable temperature despite the humidity. Taking a quick look around, he saw that Shinsuke, Aoi, Kariya, Wandaba, Kageyama and also Daisuke's chrono stone were there with him. Tenma couldn't felt relieved when he saw some of his teammates were in perfect conditions, but quickly remembered the others and saw they weren't there, awakening fast Shinsuke. -Shinsuke, wake up!— Nishizono opened slowly his eyes and, after saw Tenma so worried, asked for the situation -Tenma! What just happened?— -I don't know. The last thing I Remembered was a boy that looked very similar to me, was talking to Aoi and me— -Very similar to you?— -Yes! His eyes were exactly like mine! However, he was white hair and weird clothes. I believed remembering his name was Saru— -I was with the others, Tenma. The last thing I remembered was Daisuke quarreling Nishiki- -Ah! I saw you woken up!— Daisuke's Chrono Stone appeared, abandoned Wandaba's bed -Daisuke-san! Did you know what just happened?— -You see…- Tenma and Shinsuke were thinking Daisuke will explain their some idea or something they could use as a clue to know where they could be -Yes?—Tenma said -I have no idea!— The boys couldn't avoid putting disappointing face when even Master D wasn't able to explain the current situation. Then, the rest of the temmates who were there seemed to woke up. All of them were as lost as Tenma and Shinsuke were -Jeez, now that we seems to were so close of our journey—replicated Hikaru -Can anyone told me what the hell just happened?—Kariya said -It looks like all of us finnaly awaken—Aoi said -Aoi! Are you okay? – said Tenma quickly -Yes, I'm perfect. Thanks for asking— -Ah! That's horrible!—Wandaba said -What's wrong? What's horrible?—asked Kariya -The time machine caravan! Our teammates! They aren't here!— -Do not enter in panic. First we should see where we are—Tenma said -Hey! Look there! – Hikaru said, pointing the window Everyone rushed to see what was happening. A major source of water shone in front of them as they saw several people walking on the streets. The first thing they noticed was the clothing of those who were there: Robes and sandals. You might even catch a glimpse of some men with small golden helmets and armors in their bursts -Robes?—Aoi said –That means…- Suddenly, a great noise of cornets was heard on the street which was watching. Two gladiators appeared on the horizon as they claim at the same time: -Julio Caesar have been arrived!— There appeared a straight figure. Laurel wreathm short brown hair (slightly curly) and a red cape covering his back -It can`t be! We are in the Romanian Imperium!—claim Wandaba ... -How they are not here? Of course they are here! I saw with my own eyes how your ship came to take them off – claim Saru -No Saru, something was wrong. The members of the Omega Protocol we send to take them didn't came back as well— At that moment, appeared some people that, seeing the uniform, look like they obviously are some of Omega Protocol members. There weren't any of their significant players or their captains, only a little group of three. The guy who was at the center, which had a wool blue cap that covered almost the entire of his front, had a sad and lost that made more so highlighted the emerald green of his eyes, stepped forward and confirmed bad news. -There were problems at the journey, sir. The most of our members have been trapped somehow in the past, but unfortunally we don't know where and how – -Unexpected news requires drastic solutions—said firmly Toudou -Wait boss… You don't mean…?—said worried one of the members of El Dorado who was there I'm afraid we have no other options. It's essential they come back— Saru wasn't listening the conversation, but quickly he said: -Trying to win time, Toudou? You know the inevitable will come, later or sooner. You and your organization wouldn't change the destiny that have been written— Then, Toudou made a slight snap of fingers and disappeared from the room along witg the few Omega Protocol members who had returned and the organization's main leaders. -I guess nothing would happen if we "play" by our side – said Saru before leaving El Dorado headquarters Toudou and company had been teleported to the MUGEN prision. Here is where normally El Dorando sends their players to take a heavy training. No one, expect Zanarc Abalonic, had escape of there. However, Toudou's attention dindn't address any of the players who were training there. He went to a wall located quite far from the camp, which appeared to be nothing special. It was a simple wall with some small ocher stone enhanced details. However, everything changed when Toudou pronounced certain words… -Delta Project – claim Toudou A small overture appeared on the wall, showing a small lens. Toudou approached the machine and underwent a scan on his left eye. The Machine, after confirming it was the right person, opened the wall completely, revealing a large stone door slowly began to open. There was another training camp, probably oblivious to all players who at some point had walked the prison. The identity of the players that were there only were known by Toudou and Sakamaki -I never expected this day would arrive, but we have no other options… Delta! Come here!— Note that the uniform worn these new players had nothing to do with the uniforms Omega Protocol had used so far. In fact, the uniform was virtually unchanged from the Raimon team, but with the colors (and obviously the shield) different. The shirt was black, with purplish stripes on the sleeves and neck. The pants were completely purple with black trim, while half were completely black, with some small white detail. The shield wasn't like Omega Protocol is as well. In its design can be appreciate the fourth letter of the Greek alphabet (Delta) in gold color, with a pair of red ribbons on the sides and a crown on top. It's seems Captain's name is Delta, because is a girl player who came to Toudou. Her height is very similar to Beta's (even the same, maybe), but their faces can't be compared. We all known how Beta could because of her double face in her actions and in her way of speak so, it remains true that, at first glance, the first impressions you could give to Protocol Omega's 2.0 captain are that Beta is a shy, gentle and, why deny it, cute girl. We don't speak the same case with this new player… The first thing that it's remarkable is her hair, which shines like a gold ingot and could give you a wrong impression because of her two big pigtails (which arrive more less to her knees) tied with small black ribbons with skull form. You could thing how cute it's her, and it's possible she is physically, but… Also highlighted her small slit eyes, surprising that they were not have the same color. The left one is red, but the right one is red. -I guess you want I bring them back, wright?—were the fisrt words she said -Of course, but we don't know yet where…- -Maybe not, but we know where they are—remarked quickly Delta Then, all Deltas' team teleported, without clues that they really were in that place… Sakamaki looked unconvinced of what had just happened and can`t hesitate to challenge Toudou's decision. However, the leader of El Dorado quickly changed his mood offering his wicked and classic smile and telling Perfect Cascade's coach that the situation was going to get really interesting… ... Nishiki awoke. He touched his head, confused, asked himself what could just happen. He raised a rare sight and saw that he was in the shade of a leafy lemon tree. For his surprise, he weren't only with all his teammates who had separated, also he found un unexpected company… -What the hell?—Nishiki claimed Near him were unconscious yet Midori, Tobu, Kirino and Kurama, but with them were some Protocol Omega's members too. Nishinki soon recognized Beta, Gamma, Reiza, Orca, Meiab, Rushiku and Dhana. At that moment, Midori and Kirino awoke. The first thing they listened were Nishiki's screams, to which Midori reacted as only she usually does whenever Nishiki gaffe or says some unfortunate comments -Could I know why the hell are you screming?!— -You finally waking up! Look, we have visit!—said Nishiki quickly Midori saw that only a few Raimon members where there with Nishiki and her, and also there were some members of the Omega Protocol that don't awakened yet. -Eeeeh?! How they found us?— -You really believed I know? When I woke, I found the same scenario as you. I'm as confuse as you are—said Nishiki Midori checked all Raimon members who were there (including herself) weren't with Round Knight's table armors; they were with the team tracksuit, even she -Hey, we have our normal clothes. Could this mean we returned to our era?— -I don't know, but I don't think so. There aren't lemon trees in Tokyo—said Nishiki pointing the fruit tree that it's behind him Beta just regained her consciousness. She was as confused as everyone who were there present. The last thing she remembered were Toudou's instructions to bring Raimon players to El Dorado headquarters to propose them an alliance. Something that Omega Protocol 2.0 captain's wasn`t agree. She gently twisted her head and saw some of her teammates there, in addition to the aforementioned Raimon members. -You!—claimed Beta pointing Nishiki She caught the boy by surprise. Because of the conversation Nishiki was having with Medori, he completely forgotten Omega Protocol members who were there -So, you finally woke. How you find us?— -Toudou bring us to find you and your teammates. He wanted to speak with you. All were fine until we abandoned the parallel world, but then I can't remember anything else. In fact, we are not all here. We were eleven, and know we are only seven— -Like us then. We're only four here— -Excuse me?! Am not I a member of the team as well?—said Midori to Nishiki with a scary face Slowly, all people that haven't woken yet started to restore theirselfs -Omega Protocol!—said Kirino just still woken -Oh, what an unexpected surprise!—said Reiza – Trapped in time with those losers and not even knowing where we can be— -I don't wanted it too so happy—claim Kurama Guys, guys… maybe could sound like a joke, but I think the best thing we could do for now it's cooperate ourselves to see where could we be and if it's possible to return to our age—Nishiki said -And why are you so sure we don't returned?—Kirino said Nishiki pointed the lemon tree again. When Kurama and Kirino saw that the tree was so slively, they understood they weren't in Tokyo -I'm right to that guy says—said Rushiku -Rushiku!—claim Beta It's our best option wright now, captain. We don't know where we are. We've been enemies in the past, but is urgent we return with them. You know, Toudou's mission. You want to return to MUGEN?—said Rushiku Beta frowned, took a deep breath, put on her best smile and with a gentle and loving face went to Nishiki and accepted his offer of partnership. -So, as I expected, you were here!— All those were there startled immediately looking for the origin of the female voice they just heard. A new group of eleven people had arrived, commanded by a blonde haired girl with two big pigtails with skull shaped loops. -Who are you?—Nishiki said -That's not relevant information, but it's rude to not present, so I'll say who we are. I'm Delta! My team had the mission of found you, thing that we finally done. Now, if you're kind…- -And you think we'll go with you and nothing more?—claim Kirino -No, that's true—said Delta while placing lips –What do you think if we solve the differences with something you like? I don't know… Maybe a soccer match? – -A soccer match?—said Nishiki -I see you're eleven, as we are. That's enough. If we win, you will come with us—Delta said -Eh! What about me?!—Midori said -And what if we win?—said Nishiki -Obviously that won't happen—said Delta with a scary face while snapped her fingers to make the appareance of a strange golden ball with various colour circles and a soccer field appeared from nowhere near the lemon tree Yoisuke's Beach Chiringuito, 10 years in past -Honey! How's go that Tepanyaki?— -All right! The consumers will be very happy today!— -Don't goanna disappear again, like you always do!— -Don't worry about that At that moment, a strange golden ball with various circle colors appeared at the kitchen and Yoisuke disappeared, kept the Tepanyaki at fire. His wife appeared then to check that all were well, but, again, her husband wasn't there… -he did it again!—said angry Once again, Yoisuke was taken again to be the narrator of the match. In this case, in a place that our protagonists haven't identify yet, with a team who combine Omega Protocol and Raimon members and a new team captained by Delta. The girl didn't say the name of her team, but once Yoisuke's mind were under Delta's control through the microphone, like had happened in other matches of Raimon team in other temporary eras, Yoisuke said the match will be between the mixed team of Raimon Omega and Real Delta, so we suppose that's the name of the new team… -Here we are to presence a new match for the soccer permanence! An unexpected and never showed alliance between some Omega Protocol and Raimon members will be facing with a new team: the Real Delta! – claim Yoisuke Delta's team formation haven't show many things to note in comparison with other rivals Raimon fainted in the past, but highlighted their tactical formation only counted with only one striker. The formation wasn't offer doubts: four defenders, five midfielders and one striker. Furthermore, at the midfield were a double defensive midfielder, which was far from offensive tactics other rivals showed. Also was remarkable Delta wasn't the striker, she is the offensive midfielder (the player who plays behind the striker, also known as second striker or defensive striker) The goalkeeper had a normal height, if we compare with the most players Raimon members had seen so far. It was striking that practically had his face covered with a black ski mask, revealing only part of his left eye, which wasn't distinguishable color. The uniform, unlike the colors of the field players, was completely red, with some black details in his pants and socks. The goalkeeper gloves were white, and also he weren't using the number 1, he had the 13. According to Delta, his name seemed Suzaku. There weren't anything weird at the defensive line dorsals: 2 for the right side defender, 3 por the left side and 4 and 5 for the central pair. However, it was remarkable the fact that the siders were girls and the central pairs were boys. The number 2 girl was rather short purple hair, like her eyes. These were quite small, and gave the impression of being empty, like no life was it. Her name: Kira. By contrast, the dorsal 3 hair was very similar to Reiza's (with a large tuft covering her right eye), although in this case both hair and eyes were brown and, unlike Reiza, showed a gesture quite fun and carefree. Her name: Mira The two male central defenders differed significantly among themselves. One was big and burly, with a black mane which reached to his back and some possessed in white. His tongue was like a snake is. His name: Hideo. The other one, the dorsal 5, was rather short (with a height similar to Tobu's), with a "Mohican" styling blond hair and green eyes. Her skin was mulatto, unlike his other comrades of the defensive line who were rather whitish skin. His face differed with Hideo's, because he was rather a handsome fellow. He called Kimi. At midfield, apart Delta, had another 4 members. The two defensive midfielders wore dorsals 14 and 16, while the two band midfielders were the 8 and the 11. Numbers 14 was tall, but very thin, nothing to do with the beast of Hideo. He has white hair, but the tips were silver, like the coat of a wolf. His eyes were gray, and drew attention a little scar under his nose, because it's shape resembled a wolf's tooth. His name: Sakon. Her companion of rows, number 16, had a body structure very similar to Zabarc Abalonic, rather high compared to other players seen so far, with dark skin. His eyes also gave an air with Zanarc Domain's captain, although they were blue and seemed to challenge you, anlike Zanarc's. His hair was jet black bob, with a blue bandana (of the same color of his eyes) that covered his fronthead and left two fringes above nicely placed aesthetically. His name is Kobayashi. The right and left midfielders were boys too. The dorsal 8 was the right midfielder, and dorsal 11 the left. This one had a normal height, and drew attention his hear was green (not like Fey, darker, maybe like a beetle) and curly, but short. His eyes were the same color, and his name is Kazuto. The another one had the same appearance as Kazuto, but their hair and eyes were indigo blue. They looked like tweens. He responds by the name of Kuzato. Finally, the striker, with dorsal 7 on the back. It was a girl, with a height similar to Delta. She wasn't having that touch of adorability Delta may have, but the truth is that her face it's really nice. Cute almond green eyes and long silky shine white hair with gray tones. Keeping distance, she looks a bit like Manto, one of Fey's duplis. This player doesn't have earrings like Manto, but she has small piercings in both ears fairly bright, looked like opals if you look closely. Her name is Freya. On the other side of the field, members of Raimon Omega were deciding how to organize; something complicated if we consider that until now they've been enemies and never worked together. Beta seemed self-impose as captain, something Gamma and Kirino weren't agree -Nishiki… shouldn't you be the captain?—said Kirino -Me? Hahahaha! I'm glad you consider I can be the captain, but I think I don't have the requirements a captain should have. If we play as we know and this guys don't make problems, we have the victory insured—Nishiki said -You're okay with Beta been the captain then?— It's fine. Now we have to cooperate, we can resolve our differences later, once we reunite again with our teammates—Nishiki said Beta and Gamma continue discussing -You were sending to MUGEN to take ME the leader of the mission, Beta. I think I MUST be the captain—Gamma said -Look who is talking, the one who was controlled like a toy by a range-S prisoner—said Beta laughing -it's not time to be rude Gamma! –Reiza claimed – Now we must be unite to defeat our common enemy. We don't know who they are or where they from. Worrying about who must be the captain wright now it's childish— Gamma annoyed, but understood the situation, so he stayed back and went to her position. The formation chosen by Raimon Omega was, then, the following: Goalkeeper: Rushiku (1) Defenders: Kirino(3), Tobu(21) and Meiab(2) Midfielders: Orca(7), Dhana(6), Nishiki(14) and Reiza(9) Strikers: Kurama(11), Gamma(13) and Beta(10) Captain: Beta (10) And Real Delta's formation: Goalkeeper: Suzaku(13) Defenders: Kira(2), Hideo(4), Kimi(5) and Mira(3) Midfielders: Sakon(14), Kobayashi(16), Kazuto(8), Kuzato(11) and Delta(10) Striker: Freya(7) Captain: Delta(10) -This match will starting! Raimon Omega will have the first ball possession! – claim Yoisuke Beta and Kurama were prepared at the center circle of the soccer field. A cornet sounds and Beta took the first pass of the match. Immediately, Kurama pass the ball to Nishiki The number 14, when receive the ball, stopped, rounded by Sakon and Kobayashi -I have no other option… Mixitrans! Sakamoto Ryouma! ¡Kuroshio Ride!— A big water dragon appeared, and Nishiki rode him to dribbling the tight marking he was suffering by Real Delta's defensive midfielders. Quickly Mira comes, trying blocking Nishiki. The boy, seen it was impossible to keep going forward, chose to delay the ball to Reiza. The girl was quickly marked by Sakon and Kobayashi, who had recovered by Nishiki's dribbling. Real Delta's boys were making a nice defensive command, so Protocol Omega's girl hav no other option than rather the ball to tobu's position With no time to think, Tobu raised the ball to Kirino, who was a few meters left. Freya quickly goes to the pressure like a lightning, but she couldn't keep the ball because Orca came in Kirino's help and receive the ball. When Orca turned herself back, Kazuto was here, and execute a defensive command -Defense Command 21! (Magnet Wind) – claim Kazuto From his left foot reaches out a small stream of wind that, at first, seemed to haven't relevance in the game, because Orca seems to bargained him easily. However, once Orca seems to win the position, the ball took a strange and went directly to Kazuto's position, whick stuck, as if it were magnets on his left foot. Kirino quickly left in its wake, but the left Interior or Real Delta passed the ball to her captain, who was near -Something's wrong!—claimed Reiza while returning to defensive line –They're using really Hissastsu tactics of El Dorado, but we haven't seen those people ever!— -How could it possible?—said Beta -Maybe the bosses didn't want our existence were revealed until today—Delta said –However, even we have El Dorado's hissastu tactics, our game and personality has nothing to see with your pathetic way to see the soccer, losers— -What did you say?!—said Gamma, angry -let's get little fun, guys! If we don't do it, there won't be spectacle… - Delta said On the right side Kuzato was scampering, so the ball was to him. Meiab was like a bullet for him, but he couldn't execute a defensive hissatsu tactics because of the quickly and accuracy smooth oriented control of Kuazto, which left him sitting on the field -You won't pass!—claimed Tobu -Mixitrans! Tochan!— Tobu merged with the aura of his adoptive father, but again the defensive response was very slow because of Kuzato moves, which left him away without running any technique. The right midfielder had stepped inside the area, and saw Freya completely unmarked, who was at the edge of the area without marking. The ball was to her position, showing Kirino's powerless -Damn it, no!—Tobu claimed Freya controls it with her left leg with all the time of the world, raised a little the ball and executed a shooting technique -Shoot Command 32! (Icicle Rain)— Tiny icicles dropped out the ball. It was raised a couple of feet into the air, stopped temporarily and fell to the goalkeeper with considerable speed as it dropped futher icicles -Give it to me! – Rushiaku claimed –Keeper Command 07! (Gyro Ball)— The goalkeeper turned on hisself and formed a 3-dimensional sphere around his body. The ball hit hard in the generated field, but the defensive strength wasn't enough and ended breaking Rushiku's generated field. The ball finally kissed the net. -GOAL! – Yoisuke claimed – Real Delta is ahead on the scoreboard thanks to great shotting done by her striker Freya! -That's all your strength?—Delta said, laughing -How disappointment… I wonder something more about the star team of El Dorado, if I tell you the thruth. A lot of good comments by the boss, a lot of confidence he puts on you… And you received a goal with basic hissastsu shoot like this? That's bad; the fun will end soon at this rate… -You bastard! Now you will see our TRUE strength!—claim furiously Beta -How will response Raimon Omega to Real Delta's goal? Will they react?—Yoisuke said while Beta and Kurama went to the center circle of the field once more This time was Kurama who passed the ball to Beta. After that, the team's captain go fast to the rival goal net, without watch her teammates -Beta!—Kurama replied –You can't do it alone!— -Of course I can! I will show that foppish gothic girl who is the captain and the best player of Omega Protocol—Beta claimed -Don't you forget anyone?—Gamma said with his particular way of calling attention -That's not the best moment, Gamma—Reiza replied him Beta was trying to keep forward. To her surprise, she wasn't receiving any opposition. Neither Real Delta players were taking care of Beta's label, so, in seconds she stood alone in front of Real Delta's goalkeeper -Let her shoot—Delta said –Let her check by herself the strength of our goalkeeper— -Now you'll learn to stop underestimate me!—Beta claimed The striker went near Penalty point and started calling her Kenshin -¡Kokuu No Megami, Athena! ¡Armed!— Once more, Beta's kenshin armed appeared, with blue and white tones and wind rear coat -Shoot command 07! (Double shoot)— The main ball, at first, had been divided into two new balls, one red and the other blue, which eventually turned to fuse together to create a direct and precise shoot The goalkeeper was staring at the ball. First placed his arms in V form. After that, raised his right arm and drew a sort of "I" in the air. Then, crossed both arms and apart (like he was executing the God Hand X). Finally, he shrugged his right arm back and threw him forward force -Hey! That's not our Keeper!—Delta claimed In fact, no one could avoid been impressed, even they will presence a hissastsu tactics they never seen before -God Hand Eleven (XI)!—claim the suspect Suzaku A hand very similar to the God Hand X showed up. The hand was significantly larger than God Hand X, and instead was orange (not red). Also, unlike other similar hissastsu tactics, this hand had a white mitten set up (it wasn't only the hand, it had a glove putted, which left the fingers out) The shoot struck squarely with the God Hand Eleven, but the strength of the hand wasn't enough and Beta finally broke it. The ball hit Suzaku's chest violently and directly hit the target. The goalkeeper was thrown back, and, with the impact, his face was revealed, for the surprise of our the players on the field, even Delta -G… GOAL! Beta scores with her kenshin armed hissastsu tactics and put the draw in the scoreboard for Raimon Omega!—Yoisuke claimed The face of the young goalkeeper didn't leave anyone indifferent. His hair was short but populated with several undulations each other at the top and a fring covering his forehead, light brown-colored, but with the tips of a darker brown. When he opened his eyes to return to the game, Anyone could see he had them green, and it's noteworthy that in a tone quite clear (similar to Fey), although the shape and contour gave more air to Tenma (not exactly the same, as happened with Saru) Who are you and what are you doing in my team, boy?—Delta asked The guy stayed there, quiet. Who this guy could be? Category:Blog posts